


He's Not Feeling Very Sansational

by CoolPup95 (UntalentedChild)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, actually everyone has head empty vibes, reader a lil dumb but so is sans its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntalentedChild/pseuds/CoolPup95
Summary: Sans is very unlucky with his soulmate.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	He's Not Feeling Very Sansational

Alright, that’s it, Sans’ life officially sucked. 

He’s had a very rough childhood and he would even consider thinking that he didn’t have a childhood at all. The earliest memories he has were full of worrying for his younger brother’s safety and making sure he was protected from the cruel, _cruel_ underground. And he jumped at the very first opportunity he was given to join the Royal Guard under Alphys’ guidance to ensure that. 

And then he became Captain of the Royal Guard after a sparring with Alphys one afternoon. He may have walked home with scars over his left eye socket that day, but he walked home with pride. Now, walking home on the surface, amongst humans, felt like a disgrace with shame radiating off of every bone in his body. He was a joke, a once feared guardsman that would jump at the idea of capturing a human was now some pathetic police officer that was forced to work with humans. 

Now, to top it all off, when he found his soulmate, _you_ (a human of all things!), was dating his brother. His good for nothing, lazy, irresponsible brother. 

It wasn’t your fault, most humans didn’t know about the soulmate stuff that occurred with monsters and he didn’t have the courage - _no_ , the perfect opportunity - to tell you that you two were meant to be. But...How was he supposed to when he didn’t want to ruin your supposedly happy relationship with his brother? He couldn’t dare to think of ruining Papyrus’ happiness after all of their years of suffering. 

He couldn’t fault his sibling for this either, he hasn’t had the heart to tell him, but…that doesn’t stop him from feeling overwhelmed at the sight of you and him being all cuddly-wuddly with each other. He’s had a difficult time controlling his snaps and unneeded possessiveness ever since you started spending the weekends there with them, he’d usually have to lock himself away in his study in the mornings to calm down and swallow down his jealousy. 

And that’s exactly what he has planned to do today. The moment he woke up, he didn’t even bother to enter the kitchen and instead dove head first into his paperwork without breakfast. He could wait to eat until he was sure that you weren’t downstairs with his brother slobbering all over you with his gross insistent petting. 

Sans banishes the thought from his mind almost immediately, he doesn’t need his stupid emotions to get him off track on his work today. Miss Alphys will be expecting to see the reports he was given dealt with and filed away by Monday, which meant he did not have much time to spare if he wanted to get through them all in a timely manner. 

But just _knowing_ that you’re in his home, either all snuggled up with Papyrus in his bed or giving him goo-goo eyes over bre-no, shut the fuck up, Sans. He needs to focus on his task, he can find time to sulk and be best friends with his wine collection later tonight. 

Sans runs a gloved hand over his face, groaning. _Fuck_ , he hated weekends. 

The painfully obvious reason was because you were in his house, making your presence well known as you bumbled about and spoke loud enough for him to hear through the paper thin walls, and he had no escape from it. At least when you visit during the week, he’d be at work until late in the night and wouldn’t have to suffer through it. And to no surprise, his mandatory days off just made him feel...lazy. He didn’t need to rest as often as his brother or humans, so he found the weekend completely pointless. 

What would he have to do for this day to be over already?

A gentle knock on his door rams him out of his train of thought, forcing him to look up from his stack of papers he was so foolishly pretending to read. 

“What?” He barks, annoyance seething through his bones. 

“Can I come in…?” 

Sans bolts up in his chair, slamming his work down on his desk. It was _you._ Your ever so quiet voice barely carried itself for him to hear properly, but he understood what the muffled question was. 

He pinches the bridge of his nasal bone, letting out an audible sigh. “Come in.”

The door opens, the old hinges letting out a soft squeak from the force. And with that, you peaked into his study, using the door as some sort of cover for the unexpected. He couldn’t blame you, his mood swings were going crazy whenever he was around you. 

“Good morning...Sir.” You greet, adding the last part a bit quietly as you completely swing the door open, revealing that you had a coffee cup in your free hand. 

The sight of you made his soul jump a beat in his ribs. Your use of the word ‘sir’ sent the poor thing hammering in his chest once he realized what the words that slipped from your mouth were. Sans is quick to avoid eye contact with you and darts his gaze to his papers, he didn’t need to make this anymore awkward for him. 

“What do you want?” He murmurs against his hand, which was partially covering his mouth in an attempt to hide the glowing dust on his cheeks.

You're tapping your fingers against the white mug as you speak, growing confidence in your reason to be in his sanctuary that you were oh-so-intruding. “I noticed that you, uh, weren’t down earlier for breakfast, so Papy and I got worried...You can’t just skip an important meal, Sir.”

He grunts, his blush threatening to grow. “I’m fine.” He desperately needs to change the subject now, he doesn’t need to be anymore of a jackass than he already was. “How are you...and my mutt of a brother?” He practically hisses the last part out with a forced grin. But he thought that if maybe, just maybe, that he showed that he cared about you, you wouldn’t be so distant from him. 

He seriously despises the fact that you made him weak and so out of control of himself without even having to try. Was this how soulmates made each other feel or was this just him being lovesick? Did...Did you even notice your connection with him? Did he leave your stomach full of butterflies when he was around or were you too caught up in taking in Papyrus’ affection? 

He pushes his thoughts away, no need to dwell on the sad facts that reality smothered in his face. 

“We’re...fine?” You answer, unconsciously raising an eyebrow to the question. When he doesn’t give you a response, you continue on. “Y’know, the usual stuff, no issues there. I’m...not hurting your brother if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

That brings an unexpected laugh out of him, as if he’d let a puny human in his home if they even thought about hurting his brother. “Oh, please. You would be dead where you’re standing if that was the case.” 

Regret is aching throughout his skull when he sees you step back in surprise, but he can’t find his voice to apologize. The last thing he needed was to scare you away from him, he may not be able to stand you dating his brother, but he’d probably wouldn’t be able to stand himself if he could never see you again because of his behavior. 

Smooth. _Real_ smooth, dumbass. 

He coughs in his hand in an attempt to shrug off his previous statement. “Anyways, are you going to continue to waste my time or do you actually have something to say?” _Please leave._

You place the white cup on his desk after a few cautious steps before pressing your arms behind your back. “I just want to make sure that you have enough energy until you decide to eat.” 

You brought him coffee. Hot, steaming coffee for him just because you were worried about his eating habits. His eyes are lingering on your fingertips as he takes a hold of the mug, shuddering. He’s blushing, he’s genuinely _blushing._ He feels ridiculous. 

You huff, keeping your hands on his desk to keep his attention, which was proving to be effective. “One more thing before I leave you to your work, Sir.” You pause for a moment, uneasy. “I promise it won’t take long.” 

Sans tilts his head, a nonverbal sign that said _go on, out with it._ He felt much too flustered to say anything for the moment. 

He watches you take in a very noticeable breath before you lick your lips, gaining the courage to speak. “You’re...incredibly cold? Well, you’re a skeleton, so, obviously you’re cold, not saying there’s anything wrong with being a skeleton-” You stop mid-sentence, realizing you were rambling. “What I mean is...you’re very mean to me. You treat me like I’m below dirt, like I’m some unwanted _pest._ It’s honestly making me feel like you hate me.” 

He chokes on his gulp of coffee. Oh, stars, this was the complete opposite effect that he wanted to have on you. He couldn’t blame you for thinking this way, he knows he’s been...not nice with no reason. Well, he had a reason, you were just unaware of it. Not that it justified his actions, per say. 

When he tries to talk, he finds no words for a reply, only at a loss for what to say. What _could_ he say? 

But you took the silence on his part to continue. “I just...want to know why. Why are you so mean to me when I’ve done nothing to wrong you?” 

_Because you’re hurting me too._

He mutters the only response he could think of. “If you haven’t noticed with your inferior human brain, I treat you the same as my brother. Just because you two are dating doesn’t mean you get special treatment from me.” 

“And what makes you think that treating Papyrus that way is okay?!” 

Sans’ eyes widen at your outburst, “Excuse m-?” 

You're puffing your cheeks out, glaring down at his small skeleton stature. “Papyrus is your brother and you treat him like he’s garbage to you. He’s constantly making excuses for you and yet you’ve done nothing to prove to me that you actually care about him!” 

He stands up from his chair, almost knocking over the cup of coffee you gave him. “Of course I care about him! He knows that! He knows how things were before! He knows that I’d do anything for him to keep him happy!” Even if it means breaking his own heart. 

“ _Besides_ giving him basic respect and decency? What a wonderful brother you are.” 

What did you know? What has Papyrus even told you about their relationship? Probably nothing. How could one explain the horrors that they had to deal with underground. Sans had a role to play in the public eye back then, sure, and maybe his toxic and overly bossy part mixed in with their personal life and took its stay, but they both knew it was an act. To ensure their safety. Sans was just still coping with unlearning everything, that’s all. 

Of course, the feelings of jealousy also have a part in his influence on how he acts. But he’s not ready to delve down into that spiral yet. 

“You don’t have any respect for him, you just see him as your lapdog.” You spit, leaning over his office desk. 

Sans can’t tell if you’re pushing his buttons on purpose or not, and it’s annoying the hell out of him. How dare you even say such a thing about his relationship with his brother. 

“I just want to know why.” Your voice lowers, your overwhelming courage dying down. “Why do you treat Papyrus like that?...Why are you so mean?” 

He glares up at you, pushing himself onto his toes to make direct eye contact with you. “I can and will act on my threat if you keep this up.” 

That’s what gets you to back off finally, stumbling back enough for the both of you to have room to breathe. He sits back down, crossing his legs as he stared down the steam coming from the coffee. He just wants you to leave. 

“I’m not going to apologize for what I said.” You mumble, furrowing your eyebrows. “But I would appreciate it if you stopped being such a dick to me.” 

Sans kicks his foot against the table’s leg. “Why should I?” 

“Because as Papyrus’ soulmate, I am going to be around for much longer than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to you guys! I got enough motivation to finish this part because of the positive attention, and I hope to finish the last part soon. Also, this probably wasn't really that much of a twist, but ey! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
